Le jour où tout commença
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: James, Remus et Peter sont de chouettes copains. Sirius s'amuse bien avec eux, ils sont "cools" comme on dit chez les Moldus. Mais c'est le 3 novembre 1971 que Sirius comprend une chose : James, Remus et Peter sont bien plus que de bons copains. Ce sont ses amis.


**Note d'auteur :** **Ce texte est ma participation au projet "Happy BlackDay" organisé sur HPF en novembre 2015 par le fanclub de Sirius Black, après qu'on a connu sa date de naissance annoncée par JKR : le 3 novembre 1959. Pour ce projet, il a été prévu que chaque participant écrive sur un des 36 anniversaires de Sirius.** **J'ai choisi d'écrire sur le 12e anniversaire de Sirius, le 3 novembre 1971, son premier anniversaire à Poudlard. C'est un peu doux-amer comme texte, mais pas de quoi faire pleurer dans les chaumières non plus, rassurez-vous x)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son premier anniversaire à Poudlard. Sirius y pensait depuis des années, depuis sa première manifestation de magie, depuis qu'il avait été certain pour tous les Black qu'il irait à Poudlard et ferait honneur à la famille. Quelle bonne rigolade… Sirius eut un petit sourire en songeant à la tête qu'avait dû faire sa mère en apprenant où il avait été réparti. Sourire qui se fana bien vite lorsqu'il constata avec un léger pincement au cœur que le pied de son lit était vide. Chaque année, le matin de son anniversaire, il trouvait les cadeaux de ses parents et de sa famille posés sur son lit, il les ouvrait alors en leur compagnie. C'était un des rares jours où la vie de Sirius n'était pas rythmée par un protocole familial propre aux Sang-Pur, ascendance qui faisait la fierté de ses parents et son indifférence.

Alors, lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'y avait rien en ce matin de 3 novembre, jour si important pour lui – on ne plaisante pas avec les anniversaires ! – il ne put s'empêcher de sentir sa joie retomber.

Les rideaux de son baldaquin s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et les visages souriants de James, Remus et Peter apparurent, lui redonnant un peu de baume au cœur.

— Joyeux anniversaire, vieux ! s'exclama James en lui ébouriffant les cheveux d'un geste énergique.

Remus renchérit en lui piquant sa couette et Peter s'empara de son oreiller.

— Eh, j'ai froid ! protesta Sirius.

— Je sais, c'est la vie, soupira James, il faut s'endurcir. Dans certains pays éloignés, à douze ans les enfants n'ont plus droit qu'à un sommier en bois et à un tas de vieilles chaussettes comme oreiller, il est temps que tu apprennes la vie Sirius !

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour, oubliant un peu son chagrin. Remus se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, comme si le simple fait de lui avoir volé sa couverture l'avait épuisé et Sirius s'abstint de commenter, mais il lui trouva l'air particulièrement fatigué, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le notait depuis le début de l'année. James ne s'en priva pas en revanche :

— Eh ben Remus, la nuit c'est fait pour dormir ! Profites-en d'ailleurs, lorsque ton tour viendra, tu subiras le même sort que Sirius.

— J'ai encore un peu de temps, ça tombe le 10 mars, d'ici là on aura appris de nouveaux sortilèges, comme celui qui change les casse-pieds en compotiers.

— Oh, il existe celui-là ? s'exclama Peter.

— Aucune idée, répondit Remus avec un sourire, mais sinon on n'aura qu'à l'inventer ! Quelque chose comme… _Compotus enquiquinus_ !

Il agita sa baguette en direction de James qui sembla perdre un peu de sa superbe l'espace d'un instant, avant d'afficher à nouveau un petit sourire moqueur lorsque rien ne se produisit.

— Quelle déception, fit Sirius, tu m'aurais fait le plus beau cadeau qui soit !

Il vit le regard de James se poser sur le pied de son lit et tressaillit.

— Tu… tu n'as rien reçu ?

Sirius haussa les épaules avec une désinvolture feinte. Il ne voulait surtout pas montrer à quel point ça l'affectait. Il était un Black, par Merlin ! Il était encore attaché à ce nom, même si ses parents semblaient vouloir le rayer de leurs vies… Non, il exagérait, ils étaient simplement un peu fâchés qu'il soit à Gryffondor, tout s'arrangerait bientôt, ils ne l'aimeraient sans doute jamais autant que les parents de James aimaient leur fils, mais ils ne pouvaient pas le chasser de la maison, ou l'envoyer à Durmstrang, ou…

— Peut-être au petit-déjeuner, suggéra Peter avec un sourire compatissant. Les hiboux n'ont sans doute pas eu le temps de traverser toute la Grande-Bretagne, il fait froid, et je crois qu'il a neigé au sud de l'Ecosse…

Sirius esquissa un petit sourire sans réussir à le rendre convaincant. Mais il se força à avoir l'air détaché et s'exclama :

— Bah, on s'en fiche ! Je meurs de faim, grouillons-nous avant qu'il ne reste plus rien à manger dans la Grande Salle !

Il bondit de son lit et courut vers la salle de bain avant ses trois compères pour cacher les larmes de chagrin et de colère qui commençaient à poindre.

~o~O~o~

Sirius piqua rageusement sa fourchette dans son bacon, une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

— Tu comptes le déchiqueter avant de le manger ? demanda Remus avec un sourire incertain.

— Si ce n'est que ça, je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver un sort pour te le transformer en bouillie, renchérit James.

— Un truc comme… _Compotus Baconus_ , par exemple ? suggéra Peter, et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire en le voyant agiter vainement sa baguette en direction du morceau de lard et considérer l'absence de résultat d'un air faussement contrit.

Soudain un hululement sonore retentit et tous les regards se tournèrent vers les soupiraux surplombant la grande porte par lesquels surgirent des dizaines de hiboux, chargés de lettres et de paquets. Sirius sentit son cœur battre rapidement, et scruta les oiseaux avec espoir, cherchant des yeux le grand-duc de la famille Black. Il en aperçut un, mais il se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard et laissa tomber quelque chose entre les mains de Lucius Malefoy. Bientôt, le remue-ménage suscité par l'arrivée du courrier se calma et tous les oiseaux quittèrent la Grande Salle. Sirius baissa la tête et serra les dents, sentant à nouveau ses yeux se remplir de larmes brûlantes. Une main lui pressa gentiment l'épaule et il s'efforça de sourire à Remus avec une nonchalance feinte, de l'air de celui qui ne se préoccupe pas de ce genre de choses. Des cadeaux à son anniversaire ? Il n'avait pas besoin de ça, il s'en fichait complètement. Et puis quand il serait grand et qu'il aurait plein d'argent, il s'en achèterait autant qu'il voudrait, et ses parents feraient une drôle de tête tiens !

Il se leva de table, imité bien vite par ses trois copains, et retourna dans la tour des Gryffondor pour chercher ses affaires de cours. Au passage, il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une vieille armure qui émit un grincement de protestation.

— Dis donc, jeune insolent, un peu de respect pour ceux qui étaient ici avant toi ! le réprimanda une voix semblant venir de l'intérieur de la vieille ferraille.

Sirius haussa les épaules, entendant vaguement derrière Remus s'excuser à sa place, et grimpa en courant les escaliers pour que ses amis ne voient pas ses yeux brillants.

~o~O~o~

Il sentit sur lui les regards désolés de James, Sirius et Remus pendant tous les cours de la matinée. James tenta quelques blagues parfois, mais Sirius se contentait d'un sourire forcé et ne renchérissait pas, comme il l'aurait fait en temps normal.

Pas de cadeaux. Rien, pas une lettre. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, leur dernier courrier remontait à la semaine de la rentrée, une réponse à sa lettre où il leur annonçait qu'il était réparti à Gryffondor, en insistant sur sa joie d'appartenir à cette maison, sur les copains qu'il s'était faits et sur la sympathie que lui inspirait le professeur McGonagall – ce dernier point étant le seul mensonge de la lettre, car elle lui avait fait plus peur qu'autre chose. Le professeur Slughorn avait l'air beaucoup plus amical, c'était le seul crédit qu'il accordait à la maison Serpentard.

Leur réponse avait été teintée d'une telle déception et d'un tel mépris qu'il avait eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle – enfin, il n'en avait jamais reçu, il pouvait seulement s'imaginer ce que cela faisait. Il était certain que s'il leur avait annoncé de vive voix la maison où le Choixpeau l'avait envoyé, il en aurait fait l'expérience de la part de sa mère.

Et il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Regulus non plus. Il n'en avait pas donné davantage, cela dit. Mais il avait espéré que son petit frère prendrait de ses nouvelles de temps en temps, il devait terriblement s'ennuyer de lui seul au 12, Square Grimmaurd… Ou pas. Peut-être que Reg était ravi d'être débarrassé de lui, de toute façon il avait toujours été le préféré de leurs parents, et de toute la famille Black en général. Sauf peut-être d'Andromeda, elle était sa cousine préférée et lors des réunions de famille, elle jouait toujours plus avec lui qu'avec Reg.

Elle ne lui avait rien envoyé non plus d'ailleurs. Elle avait dû oublier. Oui, ce devait être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir pris le parti de ses parents, ni de ses sœurs, elle avait toujours été différente… Il émit un petit soupir et se prit un regard incendiaire du professeur McGonagall qu'il soutint quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête avec colère.

~o~O~o~

Il se prit plusieurs remontrances pendant le cours de Vol de l'après-midi, et alors que James faisait encore des prouesses, il ne cessa de percuter ses camarades et fit même tomber Remus de son balai. Le pauvre qui avait déjà deux pansements sur le visage fut envoyé à l'infirmerie et les rejoignit au cours suivant, un bandage autour du poignet.

— Ce n'est rien, c'est à peine foulé, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant, Madame Pomfresh m'a soigné en quelques secondes, mais elle m'a dit de le garder jusqu'à demain, au cas où.

— Oui, on ne sait jamais, Sirius pourrait prendre goût à renverser les gens de leur balai, plaisanta James, prochaine étape : balance Rogue par la fenêtre !

Sirius eut un petit rire et repéra le regard noir que leur lança Lily, deux tables devant. Il afficha un petit air narquois et mima quelqu'un en train de tomber, provoquant l'éclat de rire de ses trois amis. Elle tourna vivement la tête, les joues rouges de colère.

— Mr Black, quand vous aurez fini de faire le pitre, vous arriverez peut-être à faire décoller votre plume… lança le professeur Flitwick avec lassitude.

Sirius marmonna un « Wingardium Leviosa » en agitant sa baguette sans conviction, mais sa plume resta immobile. James souffla dessus et elle s'envola de quelques centimètres avant de se poser au pied de la table devant eux.

— Très amusant, Mr Potter, j'attends de voir vos exploits à vous aussi.

Lily se tourna à nouveau vers eux et James lui adressa un petit sourire moqueur avant de prononcer le sortilège. La plume s'éleva alors d'une vingtaine de centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes et le professeur Flitwick accorda cinq points à Gryffondor avec un petit soupir. C'était toujours pareil, les professeurs réprimandaient James, lui demandaient de montrer ce dont il était capable au lieu de faire le malin et il s'en sortait sans problème. Nul doute qu'il obtiendrait des notes excellentes aux examens de fin d'année, ses parents seraient fiers de lui, et cette pensée noua la gorge de Sirius. Visiblement ses parents se fichaient bien de ce qu'il faisait à l'école, et qu'il réussisse ou rate tous ses examens leur serait sans doute égal…

~o~O~o~

Évidemment, à l'heure du dîner, Sirius n'avait toujours pas vu l'ombre d'un hibou. Il avait passé la soirée dans la salle commune, seul dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée, à guetter la fenêtre, sans succès. Il toucha à peine à son assiette, la gorge serrée et clignant fréquemment des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il attendit que ses trois amis aient terminé et ils remontèrent ensemble au dortoir, Sirius traînant les pieds derrière. Il avait eu douze ans, et toute sa famille semblait l'avoir oublié, ou voulait lui faire sentir que ça n'avait aucune importance. Mais douze ans quand même… Et puis, son premier anniversaire loin de la maison, il avait espéré avoir quelques bonbons comme James en recevait si souvent, une petite carte, un cadeau… Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour espérer recevoir ne serait-ce qu'une carte pour son anniversaire. Et pour Noël, ce serait pareil ? Pas de cadeau, rien ? Peut-être qu'ils lui demanderaient de rester à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de rentrer, peut-être…

— Surprise !

Sirius sursauta et releva la tête. Ils venaient d'arriver au dortoir – il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, à force de marcher tête baissée –, et devant lui s'étendait une grande banderole faite de plusieurs vêtements noués entre eux et tendus entre deux armoires, sur laquelle était marqué en lettres d'or « Joyeux anniversaire Sirius ! ». Il resta immobile, stupéfait, incapable de prononcer un mot.

James, Peter et Remus le regardaient avec de grands sourires, tenant chacun un petit paquet. Sirius n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait jeté un Petrificus Totalus tant la surprise l'empêchait de bouger. Ils avaient fait ça pour lui… Il avisa les paquets qu'ils tenaient, ils avaient même des cadeaux, pour lui…

— Preum's ! s'exclama James en lui tendant son paquet.

Sirius l'ouvrit et découvrit un assortiment de bonbons et autres friandises, dont une Patacitrouille déjà entamée.

— Mais c'est… ça vient de ce que ta mère t'a envoyé non ? balbutia Sirius.

— Ma réserve jusqu'à Noël, répondit James, à toi les caries !

— Quoi ? Mais… et toi ?

— Il est possible que je te pique un ou deux Chocogrenouilles… fit James en lorgnant dans le sac. Oh, et la Patacitrouille entamée, là, désolée je ne l'avais pas vue.

Sirius ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda James avec un sourire un peu tremblant, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour rester digne. James posa une main sur son épaule et dit d'une voix un peu plus sérieuse :

— Je préfère que tu les aies, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais un anniversaire sans cadeau ce n'est pas un anniversaire, c'est pas juste que j'aie tout ça et toi rien.

Sirius hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. Remus s'approcha et lui tendit un petit paquet noué par sa ceinture de robe de chambre. Sirius le déballa rapidement et découvrit une paire de chaussettes avec d'étranges motifs un peu abstraits.

— Elles sont à moi, j'ai essayé de faire un lion dessus mais c'est un peu raté… J'ai vu un sortilège dans notre livre de cours qui permet de faire ça mais il était à la fin, on ne doit pas avoir le niveau… Ça ressemble plutôt…

— … à de la compote écrasée, pouffa James. C'était quoi ton sortilège ?

— _Compotus chaussettus_ ! répondit Remus en éclatant de rire, imité par ses trois camarades.

Sirius s'empressa de les enfiler. Il y avait un trou au talon, mais il s'en fichait pas mal, elles auraient pu être complètement mitées qu'il les aurait trouvées géniales quand même.

Peter lui tendit son cadeau à lui, enveloppé dans un de ses pulls. Sirius l'ouvrit délicatement, découvrant une magnifique plume. Sirius la prit délicatement, stupéfait.

— Peter, pas ta plume d'hippogriffe, souffla-t-il. Tu nous as dit que c'était un cadeau de ta grand-mère, pour ta première année à Poudlard…

Peter haussa les épaules, les joues un peu rouges.

— Bah, tu écris mieux que moi, et puis elle n'a presque pas servi ! Grand-mère ne m'en voudra pas, elle est trop chouette pour ça.

— De l'hippogriffe… souffla James, visiblement épaté. Profites-en Sirius, à mon avis c'est ta seule chance d'en toucher une plume !

— Qui sait ce que ferait Sirius pour contrarier ses parents ? fit Remus avec malice. Tu serais bien capable de chevaucher un hippogriffe s'ils te l'interdisaient !

Sirius pouffa de rire, la seule pensée de lui sur le dos d'un hippogriffe était plutôt absurde. Soudain, de petits coups secs retentirent à la fenêtre. Remus alla ouvrir et un petit hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce, laissant tomber une enveloppe sur le lit de Sirius avant d'aller se poser sur une armoire, les plumes ébouriffées par le vent.

— De qui ça vient ? demanda James.

Sirius ouvrit l'enveloppe, grossièrement cachetée et lut la signature. Son cœur fit un bond à la lecture du nom : _Regulus_.

— Ça vient de Reg… souffla-t-il.

Fébrile, il s'assit par terre contre son lit et lut la lettre.

 _Cher Sirius,_

 _Maman et Papa ne voulaient pas que je t'envoie de lettre, alors je suis allé chez Andromeda en cachette. Elle m'a prêté le papier, et le hibou, elle a été très gentille._

 _Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, j'espère que tu as eu des cadeaux, j'ai voulu t'en envoyer mais je n'ai pas d'argent, j'espère que tu n'es pas triste._

 _Je me sens un peu seul à la maison depuis que tu es parti, Papa et Maman s'occupent de moi mais ce n'est pas pareil. Vivement que j'aille à Poudlard pour qu'on soit ensemble ! Je serai peut-être à Gryffondor moi aussi… Mais Papa et Maman ne seront pas contents, alors je crois que je vais aller à Serpentard._

 _J'ai hâte d'être à Noël pour te revoir, j'ai demandé plein de jeux, on pourra y jouer tous les deux !_

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Regulus_

En bas de la lettre, la signature d'Andromeda avait été ajoutée avec un « Joyeux anniversaire Sirius ! ». Et au vu de la belle écriture soignée, c'était elle qui avait rédigée la lettre. Seul le nom de son frère était écrit avec maladresse, l'encre avait bavé sur le g, et Sirius sourit en imaginant Regulus tracer les lettres avec la plume de leur cousine.

Il rangea soigneusement la lettre dans l'enveloppe et la rajouta au tas de cadeaux de ses amis. La seule pensée que son petit frère avait échappé à la surveillance de leurs parents pour aller chez Andromeda en secret – sûrement par le réseau de Cheminette – lui remplissait le cœur de joie. Même si ses parents étaient en colère contre lui, Regulus avait pensé à son anniversaire et avait bravé l'interdiction de lui envoyer une lettre.

Et puis il y avait ces trois cadeaux, à côté de l'enveloppe. Il les regarda, et songea qu'ils avaient plus de valeur que tous ceux qu'il avait reçus jusqu'à présent, parce que chacun de ses amis s'était séparé de quelque chose auquel il tenait pour le lui donner, pour qu'il ne soit pas triste, pour qu'il ait un vrai anniversaire.

— Merci les gars, murmura-t-il. Pour… tout ça, c'était vraiment génial. C'était un super anniversaire.

James s'inclina avec déférence en déclarant d'une voix obséquieuse :

— A ton service, Ta Majesté !

Remus et Peter éclatèrent de rire tandis que Sirius, un grand sourire aux lèvres, gravait cet instant dans sa mémoire. Il avait la ferme certitude à présent que ce jour venait de créer quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de très fort, quelque chose que rien ne saurait briser. Ils n'étaient pas juste copains. Ils étaient amis. Et cette révélation était sans doute le plus beau de ses cadeaux d'anniversaire.

Sirius prit le sachet de friandises de James et le posa par terre, entre eux quatre, le regard brillant.

— Alors, on les attaque ces bonbons ?

* * *

 **Note de fin : Et voilà ! Je ne voulais pas terminer le texte sur le dernier gros paragraphe, je trouvais trop mélancolique, philosophique, je voulais un truc enfantin et maraudeuresque, alors voilà, je vous présente les 4 goinfres :mg: (ah oui, et je ne sais pas d'où me vient ce délire avec la compote...)**

 **Et en consultant le calendrier lunaire de 1971, j'ai vu que la pleine lune tombait le 2 novembre, donc j'y ai fait une petite allusion avec l'air fatigué de Remus, je me suis dit que c'était trop bête de louper cette occasion d'en parler !**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas, n'hésitez pas à commenter :)**


End file.
